Dance with me
by lechymonk
Summary: The guys are on the run from youkai, when Gojyo spots a way for them to escape. Little do they know, it's a club just for ladies and they are the entertainment for the night. Not Yaoi and no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys.

They were running for their lives. Usually, they stood their ground and fought but today there were just too many of them. Dozens and dozens of youkai flooded the streets and alley ways, so many that it was just too impossible to fight them all and live. So, for once, they chose to retreat.

"Down this way! I think I see somewhere we can hide." Gojyo pointed toward what seemed like a dead end. A doorway with a small light above it was at the end. "Come on, move your asses!"

The four of them ran to the door and finding it unlocked, hurried inside. Goku was the last one in and he made sure the door was locked tight. A heavy bass beat could be felt under their feet. They leaned against the door and nearby walls, catching their breath. All they could really see was a long hallway with doors on either side. A large man came running down the hall.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago and the customers are getting angry! We can't hold them off forever. Come on, you idiots and get changed." Going around behind them, he put his hands on Hakkai and Goku's shoulders, giving them a push down the hallway, towards one set of doors. "Your costumes are in there. I think I got them in the right dressing rooms." He pushed Hakkai and Gojyo into the room on the right side, Goku and Sanzo to the room on the left. "Get your butts in gear and get changed and meet me behind the stage in 10 minutes!! These women are animals tonight, just how you guys like it, right?" The man gave them a grin and a thumbs up and turned and walked away.

Hakkai slowly opened the door to see a dressing room with a large mirror and two separate changing stalls. He walked into the first stall. "Oh, My! Gojyo, I think we're in trouble."

"What the hell is going on here? Who does this guy think we are?"

"I think we are the nightly entertainment." Hakkai came out of one of the stalls holding a very small piece of fabric. "Would you like to be the gladiator or the fallen angel?"

Goku stood in the dressing room, totally confused. Sanzo just stood there trying to push his anger down so he wouldn't go across the hall and kill that damn water sprite. Just like him, tries to do something right and totally screws it up. Sanzo's trigger finger itched. Muscles in his cheeks jumped with alarming frequency. Goku went into one of the stalls and gasped.

"Hey, there a change of clothes in this one. They're kinda small, though." Goku came out holding a small leopard print cloth. "I think this is a bathing suit. Do you think there's a bath house around here?" He went in the next stall and quickly came out again. "There's no suit in here for you. This is all I could find." Goku held up a billowy white shirt, hat and a sword. "I don't get it. Is this a cosplay shop?"

Sanzo grabbed the costumes and looked them over. It looked like a pirate costume and the scrap of cloth Goku grabbed looked more like a loin cloth than a bathing suit. Sanzo dropped the loincloth and went across the hall and opened the door. There was Hakkai holding a short white robe and wings. "What the hell is going on! Where's Gojyo? I'm going to finally do it, I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Hakkai put his hand up to stop Sanzo from racing across the room to tear it apart. "Now, Sanzo, this may be a good opportunity after all. This seems to be a cosplay club, so we can blend in quite easily and rest for a bit. Maybe get something to eat and think of how to get out of town without thousands of demons following us."

Goku entered the room. "Where's the kappa?" Just then, Gojyo came out of one of the stalls, wearing his outfit. It was a dark blue gladiator outfit, cut snug to show off his broad, muscled chest. It was really short, with a skirt that just barely touched the top of his thighs, and lace up boots that came up to his knees. Goku hugged his belly, rolling on the floor with laughter. "Gojyo's wearing a dress!"

"It's not a dress, you stupid monkey. I'm a gladiator! Now, shut up or I'll run you through with the sword I found." Gojyo pulled the sword from his gold belt and thrust it at Goku. It wiggled. Gojyo's face fell. "So, I can't cut you but I bet it would hurt when I hit your damn little monkey head!"

Sanzo held up the costume he had in his hand. "I'm not wearing this thing. I don't care what kind of club this is, I don't care if the rest of you want to dress up like a bunch of goofballs, I refuse!" He crossed his arms and turned his back on the rest of the group.

"Please, Sanzo." Goku looked up at Sanzo with his great golden eyes. Goku had been with Sanzo long enough to know how to get what he wanted from the monk. Talk about food long enough, get food. Gripe about how tired you are, Sanzo ordered them to an inn for the night. Ask for a favor with big puppy dog eyes, you got it. Goku put all he had into his eyes. "Can we just stay here long enough for the youkai to give up and we can go to the next town. And I won't even complain until we get to the next town."

Sanzo put his head down. The monkey was going to get his way again. Sanzo didn't say a word, just picked up his costume and headed across the hall. Goku followed and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, they were all standing in the hall, costumes on. Gojyo was a gladiator and Goku was Tarzan. Sanzo was dressed as a pirate, complete with white flowing shirt, skin tight black pants and black boots that came up over his knees. A tri-corn leather hat completed the outfit. Hakkai was a fallen angel. He wore a short white robe that was open to his waist. His scar could be seen clearly through the gap in the robe. He had white wings on his back, but they were torn and bloody and yet still were somehow erotic. He wore nothing on his feet, like Goku. They stood in the hall, looking at each other, amazed at how each had a costume to fit their personalities.

The man who met them at the door earlier came running down the hall. "Ok, this is it guys. You look great. Now follow me and I'll cue you to when it's your turn to go on." That didn't make sense to the guys, but they thought that maybe this is how it works at a cosplay club. After all, they were rather busy and they didn't have much free time for fun. "Alright, get up to that curtain and I'll put you in your positions. Gladiator, come over here and Angel, follow him. Now, hold out your sword like you're fighting the angel. Good, now Angel, hold your arms up like you're pushing his sword back. Perfect!" He motioned to Sanzo and Goku." Now, Tarzan, come over here and stand like you're ready for battle and Pirate, stand facing him, sword drawn. No, look more angry, Mr. Pirate." Sanzo glared at the man. "That's better but don't look at me, look at Tarzan." The man stepped back and looked at all four of the guys, nodded and said, "Ok, the curtain will be coming up in about 15 seconds, so get ready."

Hakkai whispered to Gojyo, "Is this how it works in a cosplay club?"

Gojyo whispered back, "I don't know, I've kinda been busy for the last couple of years."

All of a sudden, the music got twice as loud and they could hear someone making an announcement but they couldn't make out what was said over the music. High pitched voices screamed every time the announcer paused and the four backstage began to get nervous. The curtain in front of them began to rise and smoke curled under the bottom, rushing backstage. The higher the curtain got, the brighter the light became. Hakkai squinted his eyes and tried to see what was happening, when he got a good look at the stage. There were 4 gold poles in various positions on the stage and a walkway came out in the middle front.

There looked to be about a hundred women in the club and they were clearly excited. There were women pushed up against the front of the stage holding money in their hands. They guys could make out a few words here and there, but mostly they heard garbled yelling.

"Over here, Angel. I can take away your pain!"

"Pirate! Come over here and I'll show you me booty!"

"Tarzan! I'll show you a few tricks you can take back to Jane!"

"You can unleash hell on me anytime, Gladiator!"

They guys dropped the poses they were holding and looked at each other. Realization dawning in all but one of their eyes. "Hey, what's going on here?" Goku looked at each of the other three, waiting for some one to answer him. "Isn't anyone gonna answer me?"

Gojyo turned and looked at Goku, a huge goofy grin on his face. "This ain't no cosplay club, monkey. It's a male strip club. Those women out there are the hungry lions and tonight, we're fresh meat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in Saiyuki

This chapter got a little too fluffy and sweet, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it!

"Fresh meat?" Goku looked from Gojyo to Sanzo. "What does he mean, Sanzo? Are they youkai wearing their power limiters? If they have limiters on, we can't tell the difference from them and ordinary humans." Goku started towards the stage to get a better look at the women in the room. The women cheered and yelled more loudly.

"Goku, get back here!" Sanzo yelled.

The manager came up from behind them and pushed them onto the stage. "Get out there or I'll never hire you guys again. And be sure and give them a good show!"

Gojyo was the first to slither up to a pole. This was a dream come true! He was surrounded by beautiful, and not so beautiful, women willing to pay him for a little bump and grind! He grabbed the pole with both hands and began to sway to the music. His hips moved suggestively as he slid up and down the pole. He looked back at the rest of the guys. The chance of a lifetime and they were standing there, like statues in a museum.

"Get out here and get some cash! And maybe more! He didn't say we couldn't find company for the night!" He turned and focused on the crowd. There were too many faces and he was getting overwhelmed. He needed to focus on just one woman.

He left the pole and started to the right side of the stage. No, he wasn't in the mood for a brunette tonight. His eyes moved over the room while he dropped to his knees and began to thrust his hips. His eye caught something. Shit! That one was old enough to be his grandmother's grandmother! Nope, that's not gonna work. His palms hit the floor and he dropped his head, letting his hair hang, shielding his face. He brought his neck up with a snap and found her. There, about three tables back, was the one he wanted for the night. She was blonde, his real weakness, and looked shy. He loved the shy ones. He stared into her eyes and licked his lips. Even with the lights in his eyes, he could still make out her blush. Oh yeah, this definitely was the one.

Hakkai and Sanzo just stared at Gojyo. They couldn't believe how fast he went from amateur dancer to one that looked like he's done this all his life. Sanzo's trigger finger itched. He dearly wished he had a different outfit on, maybe a cowboy or something. Someone who would carry a gun and he could blow away the stupid Kappa.

The manager was waving furiously from the wings. Goku caught enough of what he was saying and with a big grin, ran out on the stage and grabbed a pole.

"Oi, monkey! Get back here!" Sanzo watched helplessly as Goku ran to a pole and began to climb. He stalked over to the manager and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I just yelled that after the show, there's an all you can eat buffet set out for you guys. I didn't threaten him, if that's what you're worried about."

Great, thought Sanzo, no wonder the monkey hightailed it out there. Food was the best motivator for him.

Hakkai didn't know what was happening to him. The beat of the music was hard in his chest and it was bring out feelings he had long buried. The pounding reminded him of sex and his body was responding. His breathing became harsher and he found his feet moving towards a pole. He reached the pole and touched it. It was slick with something and he quickly removed his hand. The poles were oiled for easier sliding up and down. Hakkai didn't like the feeling so he made his way to the front walkway. He moved slowly, sensuously with his eyes half closed. God, he couldn't believe what this music was doing to him. His hands roamed over his stomach, slowly tracing the scar. Women were going crazy trying to touch his wings. He disappeared in the crowd, bouncers surrounding him, shielding him from overenthusiastic women.

Sanzo was the only one left not out on the stage. He watched as Gojyo crawled up to the edge of the stage and motioned with his index finger for a woman to come closer. He watched in fascination as a petite blonde made her way through the crowd and stood in front of Gojyo while he danced for only her. Hakkai was nowhere to be seen, but he could see the heads of two bouncers, so he figured that Hakkai was near them. Goku was the biggest surprise of them all. The little monkey was having the time of his life. Sanzo watched as Goku climbed to the top of a pole, wrapped his right knee around it and promptly slid down, landing hard on his ass.

Sanzo smirked as he saw the disgruntled look on Goku's face, but it quickly changed to a smile as he danced over to the left of the stage and turned his back to the women. He began to grind to the music, letting the women put their hands on his legs and bottom. He closed his eyes and just went with the music. The women went wild, shoving dollar bills in the sides and back of Goku's loincloth.

"I knew it", muttered Sanzo, "Too many years with Gojyo and now the boy is a full fledged pervert." He turned to the manager who was still standing next to him. "I'm not going out there, you know. Nothing, you can say, can make me do something this humiliating."

The manager frowned at him. "The agreement was for four dancers for three hours and your pay is $1000." Sanzo's eyes widened at that statement. "What are you going to tell your friends when I refuse to pay you guys?" He had him. They could use the money. The Sanbutsushin were threatening to close his card if he didn't curb the spending sprees. Sanzo may be forced to go on stage, but nobody could force him to dance!

He walked up to a pole and just stood with his arms crossed across his chest and his back pressed to the pole. What Sanzo didn't realize was how he came across to the women. He was untouchable, sexy and smoldering. His eyes scanned the crowd, never making eye contact for long but it was enough to send hearts and hormones into overdrive. He looked for Hakkai in the crowd.

Hakkai was making his way through the crowd. He knew he had bouncers around him and the larger one leaned in to yell in his ear. "Remember, they aren't allowed to touch you, but you can touch them. We'll be near in case things get too rough." Hakkai didn't think he'd need them. He was being pulled towards the back of the room by some unseen force. His head was telling him this was the craziest thing he'd ever done, but his heart was telling him to walk until he found her.

Goku left the women and turned back to the poles. He ran past Sanzo, yelling, "This is the best time I've had in my life." He jumped on another pole and climbed to the top again. This time he held on stronger and hooked a knee behind the pole and let himself fall backwards. The throbbing bass beat was getting to Goku, too. He put both his hands around the pole and let his body slowly drop to the floor. His dancing was getting more raw and primitive, like a mating ritual. He, too, began to search the crowd. For what, he wasn't sure, but his body was taking over.

Gojyo took the blonde woman by the hand and led her to a back room. He had been in enough strip clubs that he had a general knowledge of where the more private rooms would be. There were no doors on the rooms and no actual sex took place there, it was just for teasing. He stopped and looked in her eyes. She was nervous but he could see excitement, too. He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips softly over hers. She was trembling. He bit her bottom lip gently and tugged on it. The pent up breath she had been holding rushed out against his cheek and he kissed her. She moaned and he felt her hands on his chest, her hands fisting in the fabric of his costume. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips. God, she tasted good, like strawberries. She shyly touched her tongue to his, like this, she asked? No,deeper, he replied. He swept over her teeth and learned the contours of her mouth. He plunged in again and again to her willing mouth, making love to her mouth.

She broke off the kiss, laying her head on his chest. She took a shaky breath, "I thought the rules were we weren't allowed to touch you." She put a hand to her chest, as if to stop the furious pounding of her heart.

"You aren't allowed to touch us, but we can touch you all we want." He took her hand again and led her to a back room.

Hakkai finally made it to the back of the room, his feet stopping on their own accord. He was here and so was she. Was it the tall, slender woman with the long hair? No, she looked like Kannan and while he could think of her without pain in his heart, she was a part of his past. He was looking for his future. Women pressed themselves against him but he ignored them. He didn't know who he was looking for, but he would know her when he saw her. He looked from table to table, faces blurring into each other. He stopped as a light scent reached his nose. He turned and his heart began to pound. She wasn't the prettiest in the room, but her eyes were gentle and her smile was genuine. He bent down and took her hand, his green eyes meeting her dark blue ones.

"May I have this dance?" She stood and nodded her head, for she didn't trust herself to speak. Hakkai took her hand and led her away from the crowd. He had seen Gojyo headed this way with a blonde and thought if anyone knew where the private rooms were, it would be him. They made their way to a back room, much like the one where Gojyo and his lady were and Hakkai stopped. He once again bowed over her hand and said, "May I?"

"Yes, "she said. Her voice was soft and very feminine. He took her into his arms and they danced to a rhythm only they could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. I do own the original characters.

There isn't a lemon in this chapter, but there are sexual situations. So, if you are too young or don't like reading something like this, leave now! Otherwise, enjoy!

Goku moved across the stage. He was finally seeing what Gojyo was talking about. The eyes of the women, their breasts, the curve of their hips and most importantly, the way they moved. Several months ago, he mustered up the courage to ask Gojyo about women and why he chased them like he did. Gojyo just told him he would never understand and walked away. Goku then went to the person he should have talked to in the first place, Hakkai.

Hakkai took Goku seriously and answered any question the teen had. He asked why Gojyo chased women even though it seemed like most of the time, the women just turned him down. Hakkai answered that it made it all the more sweet when Gojyo finally got a positive answer to his many pick-up lines. Hakkai talked a long time about relationships between men and women, how babies were made and most importantly, how to prevent babies from being made. Goku asked Hakkai if there might be someone out there who would be willing to spend their life with him. Hakkai smiled and gave the golden-eyed teen a one armed hug. Hakkai told him, it might take their whole journey until Goku found that special someone but he was sure she was out there.

All this flashed in an instant in Goku's mind. He was dancing against a pole, hips thrusting and sliding up and down the pole. He could feel the music in his chest and the beat was bringing out his animal side. His skin was beginning to feel too small and the urge to remove the gold diadem from his head was becoming overwhelming. His hands roamed over his chest and up his neck. His eyes closed as he imagined that it was feminine hands on his body instead of his rough calloused ones. Goku threaded his hands in his hair, fingers roaming over the diadem.

All of a sudden rough hands gripped Goku's head. His eyes flew open and he was startled to see the angry purple eyes of Sanzo. Goku stopped dancing and tried to hide behind the pole. Sanzo was furious and although Goku didn't know why, he knew enough to try and get out of the way of the priest when he was like this.

"You need to keep your diadem on!" Sanzo was yelling to be heard over the beat of the music and the screaming of the women. "If you take that off in here, you will go berserk. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanzo had let go of Goku's hair but his eyes still had him pinned to the spot.

"I don't know! My skin feels too tight for my body, I'm having trouble breathing and I want something, but I don't know what it is." Goku broke away from Sanzo's hold and moved to the front of the stage, just in front of the stairs leading down. Goku's head began swaying to the music again and his eyes closed.

Sanzo sighed. He knew the day would come when the monkey's hormones would kick in but why did it have to be here? He understood why Gojyo acted the way he did. Hell, the guy got hard when there was only one woman in the room. Sanzo was kinda surprised that Gojyo didn't throw himself to the floor and yell, "Come and get it, ladies!"

Hakkai's behavior really surprised him. Sanzo knew about Kannan and how much Hakkai loved her. Gojyo let it slip one day that Hakkai had put Kannan fully in his past and he was ready to move on. But, to see Hakkai actually find a woman in this place and take her to a private room, that surprised Sanzo. Wether it was the beat of the music or just pent up frustration finally coming out, Sanzo didn't know what possessed Hakkai to do what he did.

Sanzo moved to Goku's side and leaned closer to him. "If you promise to leave the diadem on, go." Goku looked at Sanzo, eyes wide. There was a trace of fear in Goku's eyes, but the excitement on his face was obvious. "I know I never told you anything about what happens between a man and a woman when…"

Goku interrupted him. "Hakkai told me. Is this how it feels?" Goku put a hand to his chest, as if he could still the hard beating of his heart on his own.

"I don't know. I'm a monk, stupid. I took a vow and I take it seriously. But if this is what you want, I won't stop you. I'm not your owner."

Goku took one last look at Sanzo, grinned at him and bounded down the stairs. Immediately, women pressed themselves against Goku. He was sweaty from all the dancing but that didn't seem to bother them. Bouncers surrounded him, blocking the women. "Like we told your buddy, they can't touch you but you can touch them. If you need a private room, we can show you where it is. There are bouncers blocking the entrance to the hall that goes to the rooms and no one else can enter." Goku nodded. His eyes burned with heat and his body throbbed. He moved though the room with almost a savage grace, his body moving with the music while he searched for what he was looking for.

She was standing near the bar. She was almost the same height as Goku and she was swaying to the music. She had long black hair that hung straight down her back and it shone almost blue in the light of the club. She was wearing a deep blue mini dress that showed off her legs. Goku could imagine how good those legs would feel wrapped around his waist. Heat pooled in his groin. He could only see her profile and he wanted to see all of her. Her breasts were not too big and not too small. Goku wondered if they were as soft as the ones Gojyo mumbled about in his sleep. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her.

He moved up to her and touched her arm. She turned and smiled at him. Golden eyes stared into hazel ones. He moved closer to her mouth and parted his lips slightly. His breath was hot on her face and without realizing it, she opened her mouth. Their breaths mingled and meshed into one. Goku moved the last few inches and touched his lips to hers. It was his first kiss and he really didn't know what to do. Once, he overheard Gojyo seducing a woman by telling her all the different ways he could kiss. Soft and sweet, warm and passionate or hot and wet. By the sounds they made, Goku guessed the woman liked hot and wet best.

The black haired beauty moved her lips over Goku's, leaving them for a second, only to come back and press her lips more firmly to his. Goku's mind was spinning. So this is what all the fuss is about. He pressed his lips to hers and sucked her bottom lip in his mouth. She moaned but he captured it with his mouth. He let go of her lip and kissed her again, gently pushing his tongue past her lips, his knees almost buckling when he felt her tongue.

His hands threaded in her hair, noting how silky it felt in his hands. But, when she leaned forward, it brushed against his overheated body and that was his undoing. He broke the kiss. "Will you come with me?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand, practically racing to the back rooms.

They moved past the bouncer and Goku barely took heed of what was happening in the other rooms. He could see Hakkai and the brown haired woman kissing, their bodies entwined. He couldn't see Gojyo but he could hear the moans from the blonde woman. He must be as good as he bragged.

Goku and the woman found their private room and stopped in the middle of the room. The bouncer hadn't followed them and he was glad of that fact. He was finally alone with a woman and although he didn't know exactly what to do, instinct began to take over.

He moved closer to her and hugged her to him. She held her arms at her side. "What's wrong?" He hoped he didn't misunderstand her and brought her back here by mistake. He pushed her away from him, still holding onto her arms.

"The rules are we aren't supposed to touch you. " She trembled, her body screaming for him.

Goku smiled in relief. "We don't really work her. We were trying to escape some youkai and we ended up being mistaken for the nightly entertainment."

"Oh, thank God!" She threw herself back into his arms and hugged him close. Her hands were roaming over his back and shoulders. She pressed light kisses on his collarbone and his head went back, giving her his throat. She nipped and kissed her way to the hollow of his throat, touching it with her tongue. Goku hissed in pleasure as his hands tightened on her arms. He was fast getting to the point where he wanted her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth on hers.

Sanzo was the last one left on stage. He was still in the front and he was getting annoyed at all the women yelling at him to take off his shirt. He turned and began walking back to the pole where he'd stood before talking to Goku. He almost made it there when he saw the manager yelling and pointing at him, again. Sanzo closed his eyes and with his pinky finger, scratched the inside of his ear. "What?" He yelled.

"Get your ass over here!" Sanzo moved closer to the manager but didn't leave the stage. "I swear, I am never going to hire you guys again! Now instead of having four dancers, I have three in the back rooms and one who refuses to dance. You still have an hour left and if you don't start wiggling your behind out there, I ain't paying!"

Sanzo removed the pirate hat and combed his fingers through his golden blonde hair. He was pissed. First, the fucking Kappa gets them into this mess and is the first to find a woman and then Hakkai goes and finds a woman and even the stupid monkey gets horny! Out of all the bad things that have happened to them since they began this journey, this has to be the worst. Sanzo turned his back on the manager, gave him the finger and moved to a pole.

The music was doing nothing for him. He has pushed his carnal desires so deep, that even a beat as sensual as this, it did nothing more for him than give him the beginnings of a headache. But if Gojyo found out that because Sanzo refused dance, they wouldn't be getting a thousand dollars, he would give Sanzo a bigger headache. Sure, he could take the Kappa out with one shot, but he didn't feel like cleaning up the mess. Sanzo was left with only one choice. The fat little manager said he had to dance, but nobody told him he had to dance well!

Gojyo and the not-so-shy-anymore blonde were getting more and more aroused. He was throbbing and his body was begging for release. There wasn't much in the rooms, just a few chairs and…his eyes lit up as he spied a nice, big couch. He picked her up and moved to the couch and laid her down. His body was screaming for her body but he didn't want to alarm her by throwing himself on top of her and start grinding. So he kneeled by the couch and began to touch her. His fingers fluttered over her face and throat, while his lips burned kisses into her skin. He unbuttoned her light pink shirt and parted it to reveal a front hook, lacy bra. She tried to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head on the arm of the couch.

"You are going to get in trouble. I don't think this is what they mean by you can touch us." She wanted him to continue but she didn't want him to get into trouble.

Gojyo grinned. "I'll tell you a little secret. I don't really work here. Me and the other guys I'm with, ran into here to get away from some youkai and next thing I know, I'm on stage." Gojyo dropped the grin and kissed her softly. "Then, I see you and it's all over for me. I had to have you." Gojyo moved to her throat and started nipping over to her collarbone. "Please, don't deny me this. I need this tonight." She moaned and was lost in the feel of his lips on her collarbone and his hands on her breast. He fondled her breast and her nipples hardened.

"Yes", she moaned. "I want this as much as you."

Gojyo didn't need any further urging. He let go of the petite woman's wrists and whispered in her ear. "What's your name?"

"Momoko", she gasped out the name as Gojyo's large hands began to mold and shape her breast. "W…what's yours?"

"Gojyo", he said as he moved closer to her breasts. "Let's see if you taste as sweet as your name implies." He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to her sides and rubbed his thumb over one of her nipples. She moaned as the pink bud hardened more. She could feel his breath over the nipple and she wondered how much longer he was going to tease her. He had let her wrists go and she snaked her fingers through his blood-red hair, loving the feeling of it on her hand and arm.

His tongue gave a little lick on the tip of her nipple and she shivered. He kissed all around her nipple and she arched her back, begging for more. She tried to press his head closer to her, but he was having none of it. "Eager aren't you, little peach?" She couldn't speak. She was shaking too much, begging him for more in her mind. As if he read her mind, he leaned down and took her nipple in his hot mouth.

She arched off the couch, grabbing his head with both hands. His tongue was like hot velvet, sending waves of pleasure to her core. He suckled one breast while not forgetting the other. He rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth left her breast and he moved his body on the couch, settling half on her. She could feel his arousal at her hip and it thrilled her to know that she did this to him. He circled kisses on the breast nearest to him, teasing her, making her beg him to take her nipple in his mouth. Finally, he did and the feel of his hair sliding across her other breast was nothing like she'd ever felt before.

Hakkai was drowning in feelings he forgot he had. It had been so long since he had held a woman like this, he'd almost forgotten how a woman felt. The slope of a woman's shoulders, the fresh scent of her and the feel of her breasts up against his broad, muscled chest. She wore a cotton yukata and geta sandals. Her yukata was soft and a little faded from so many washings but Hakkai thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was shorter than many women, only coming down to her shoulders but is was a soft and wavy light brown. Hakkai buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. She smelled like the outdoors, as if she worked outside for a living.

Her hands snaked up under his wings and her touch was driving him mad. Thankfully, he wore short pants under the robe or this would be embarrassing for both of them.

"Why a fallen angel?" She breathed into his neck, while placing little kisses as she spoke.

"Because, that's what I am." His head tilted back to give her better access to his throat. He was always the one to make the first move with Kannan, but she was his past and perhaps, this woman was his future. "The pain of my past made me this way."

Her hands left his back and moved to the ties of his robe. She began to work the knot with sure fingers. "Then let me take away your pain, even if it's only for one night." She parted his robe, revealing small, white shorts. Her hands roamed his chest, brushing over his nipples. He hissed, his body becoming alive. Her touch was like a match, setting his body on fire wherever she touched. She took his hand and led him to the couch in the back of the room.

His hands framed her face and he claimed her lips. There was nothing gentle about it. His hands moved from her face as he deepened the kiss, one hand on the small of her back and the other threading through her hair. Hakkai pulled her flush against him and she could feel his hardness at the juncture of her thighs. She wiggled her hips closer to him and was rewarded with a moan. He gave several small thrusts and she melted in his arms. She turned Hakkai so his back was to the couch and pushed him down.

His eyes had so much passion in them, they glowed with an almost unnatural light. She stood over him like an avenging goddess. She straddled his knees and sat on his lap. She moved forward, grinding against him as she went. She stopped, her face mere inches from his. "I know we aren't allowed to touch you, but I can't help myself." She took a finger and traced his right ear.

"We were running from some youkai and we ended up in here. We were coerced into taking this job." His eyes closed and he tilted his neck so she could trace his neck.

"I'm glad. I was worried I might get you in trouble." She leaned forward, brushing her hardened nipples against his bare chest. "My name is Shika, it means deer." She brought one of his hands to her breast. "When I was a child, I took the name to heart and ran wild like a deer." She took his earlobe in her mouth and dragged it down with her teeth. "I guess I never grew out of being wild." She nipped his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Hakkai", he managed to growl out. Hakkai was aroused, almost to the point of pain. He grabbed her hips, thrusting upwards while he ground against them. Shika threw back her head with a load moan. He parted her yukata to reveal her unfettered breasts. Her nipples were hard and straining. Hakkai's shaking hands caressed her breasts. He could feel them getting fuller as her arousal grew. Kannan always held back, never making the first move but Shika wasn't like that. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't shy about taking it. Shika was doing wonderful things to his body. He could stay like this forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! The guys are getting a little more than they bargained for but I don't think they are complaining…well, except for Sanzo.

Thank you for reading and for those who have reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate it! I will be working on chapter 6 of my other story, A Brand New Life, for the next few days and then I will be back to Dance with Me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

**Lemon alert!!!** There are lemons and strong sexual situations! If that offends you, please don't read! If you like lemons, enjoy!

Sanzo stared at the crowd of women. Shit, they were annoying. This one shoving dollar bills in his pants, another one offering him an evening of unbridled pleasure and finally, a seemingly shy one lifting up her shirt, showing off her bra. He was a monk, for fuck's sake!

With Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku in back rooms, it was up to Sanzo to save the day. He strutted from pole to pole, mimicking a runway model he'd once seen on TV. Gojyo had been glued to the set and he and Sanzo almost came to blows. Sanzo had been ready to leave the inn and Gojyo wouldn't budge. Well, everyone knew who won that battle. Gojyo 0, Sanzo 1.

He would kill for a cigarette about now. He eyed a woman standing next to the stage. She was smoking his brand. He might be able to have a cigarette after all. Sanzo strode up to the edge of the stage and motioned to the woman. She waved a few bills at him and he shook his head. He motioned for the cigarette and she handed it over. He took a long deep drag, holding it in his lungs until he needed more air. Oh, yeah, that was better. She motioned for her cigarette back , but Sanzo just glared at her and turned his back on her and walked away with her cigarette.

He walked to the other side of the stage, shook his ass like the little fat manager wanted and moved to the front of the stage. He walked to the top step and sat down to finish his cigarette. He tapped his foot in time with the music. To Sanzo, this was dancing. He didn't give a damn about anyone else. The fat little manager could screw himself for all Sanzo cared. He was going to sit here and pretend he was somewhere else.

Goku breathed in the heady scent of arousal. His senses were going wild. If he didn't have her soon, he wasn't sure he would stay sane. "What's your name?"

"Sachi", she said between kisses. "Yours?" She bit his neck.

"Goku!" He screamed in pleasure. He was throbbing with need. He pushed her up against a wall, his mouth latching onto her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him better access. "Do you have protection?" He felt the back of her dress for a zipper but he didn't find one. Shit! How the hell was he supposed to get this thing off?

"In my bra." She pulled the dress over her head revealing that except for a bra, she was nude.

This was it. Goku was alone with a willing woman and he was going to loose his virginity. Hakkai's words echoed in his head.

"A woman's first time is more special than a man's and while I don't condone promiscuous sex, I do believe in getting experience. The last thing you want is for your first time is to be with a virgin. Neither of you will know what to do and you will both be disappointed in each other."

Goku didn't seem to have that problem with Sachi. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. "You're first time?" Goku nodded. She purred, "I love virgins."

She took his hand and placed it at the juncture of her thighs. She was dripping wet. Goku could feel the heat from her core and liquid pooling in his hand. He fumbled around for a minute until she gasped. He touched the little bundle of nerves again. She made the same noise, only it was louder and longer. She pulled Goku to her and he braced one hand against the wall, dropping his head on her shoulder.

He shuddered as he felt the back of her knuckles slide up and down his loincloth. He was so hard, he ached. She reached in his loincloth and freed him. Her finger slid over the top of his head, her fingers getting sticky. He wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Please", he begged.

Sachi smiled gently, she remembered her first time. She was excited and frightened at the same time, just like Goku. She unrolled the condom on Goku. She was afraid that he was too excited and might come too soon, but the condom should help. She backed herself against the wall and pulled Goku to her. She guided him in and braced herself for what was to come.

Goku sank into wet heat. He never felt anything so good in all of his life. He did what he wanted to do all night. He wrapped Sachi's legs around his waist and gave a little thrust.

He wasn't the biggest she'd ever had, but he was certainly the most energetic! Goku held her, his biceps holding her up and his forearms braced against the wall. Her arms were around his shoulders. He pulled out almost all the way and sunk back in her, slowly. He hissed at the feeling. He was still trying to find his rhythm. He hit a spot inside Sachi that made her moan. Hearing her moan only added to Goku's pleasure. He aimed for the same spot.

He angled her one leg up higher around his waist and was pleased to hear her moan even louder. He had finally found the spot in Sachi that he was looking for and he found his rhythm. He began pumping and out at a steady pace. He could feel her walls fluttering around him. He thrust harder.

Hakkai had told him to try if at all possible to make the woman come first. When there was love involved, it was very important to make sure you pleased your woman. And although this was just lust, Goku still wanted to give Sachi pleasure. What Goku didn't know was his pubic bone was hitting Sachi's clit every time he thrust in. And he wasn't being gentle.

Sachi was surprised at herself. She wasn't one to go out and just pick up any guy of the street but there was something about this guy. He wasn't employed by the club, just some guy off the street, but for some strange reason, she trusted him. And for his first time, he was pretty damn good. She decided that she needed this tonight and just let go.

Goku was getting close, he was thrusting harder and faster but he knew Sachi wasn't close. He fumbled between them to find the little bundle of nerves and smiled when Sachi let out an "Oh!" He knew he was in the right spot and he pressed down in little circles. She threw back her head, "Uh uh uh uh uh " was all she managed to get out. Goku nipped at her throat and neck and was rewarded with a stronger flutter around him. She wasn't even saying words anymore.

His thrusts became wild and uncontrolled and he was desperate for Sachi to come. She was matching his thrusts but it wasn't enough to send her over the edge. Instead of thrusting, he began to make circles with his hip. "Ohhhhh, yes!" He could feel her walls tightening around his cock and he leaned in and bit her neck while pressing her clit in little circles.

He could feel liquid running down his thigh and he knew she was coming. Her walls gripped him tightly and Goku let go, thrusting wildly and without rhythm.

Biting her other shoulder, although not enough to draw blood, and feeling her clench his cock tightly sent Goku over the edge. He gave a final thrust and threw back his head and howled as he came.

Goku rested his head on her shoulder, hugging Sachi to him and they tumbled to the ground. They were trying to catch their breath and trying to kiss at the same time. He hugged her tightly and Sachi thought she could just make out the words, "thank you". She kissed his forehead and whispered, "you're welcome".

Sanzo looked around the club. Now he could use a drink. He stood up and strutted to the opposite side of the stage where he got the cigarette. He scanned the women again. Mainly, they were drinking one of two drinks. Either something fruity or beer. He hated the fruity drinks, so beer it was. He looked around until he saw a woman get a cold beer and he walked up to her. She opened her mouth in shock. Coming right at her, was sex on legs.

He motioned for the beer but like the lady before her, she handed him dollar bills. Sanzo frowned and shook his head. He pointed to the beer. She fought her way through women two deep to get to the stage, She handed him and beer and leaned her head up for a kiss. Sanzo raised one perfect blonde eyebrow and turned his back and walked back to the stairs.

Before he got there, he saw another woman smoking his brand and he motioned for a cigarette. She passed one to him and he leaned down so she could light it. Waving her off with a flick of his wrist, he made his way to the steps, a cold beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Now, if one of these crazy women had a newspaper, he would be all set.

Hakkai was currently in heaven. He was in the company of a beautiful woman, who was currently on his lap, baring her breasts for him. She took his hands and cupped them over her breasts and pushed forward. "Touch me, please." He rolled the stiff nipples between his fingers and she shifted forward to give him access to her neck. He latched onto her collarbone and started sucking. She moaned.

Hakkai didn't think he could get any harder but when he felt a wetness soak through his shorts and onto his cock, he was proved wrong. He pulled back and looked at Shika. She smiled.

"I'm not wearing anything under my yukata." She ground her core against his cock. Hakkai let his head fall to the back of the couch. This woman was killing him. She was wild, untamed, and the opposite of Kannon. He wanted her with his whole being. He wanted to bury himself in her warmth.

She got off of Hakkai's lap and started to unbutton his shorts. He watched her with blazing eyes. She wouldn't, would she? Shika pulled open his shorts and tugged them down, Hakkai lifting himself off the couch to help her. He was only wearing his white robe with the bloody wings.

He watched in fascination as her pink tongue licked his tip, as if she was testing his flavor. She slid her tongue across his slit, licking up the pre-come. She must have found his flavor to her liking because next she wrapped her hand around his width and slowly lowered her mouth.

Her mouth was hot and wet. Hakkai never felt anything like it. Kannon never wanted to do this and he respected that. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't have loved to wake up, hard and in her mouth.

Between her mouth and tongue, Shika was creating the most fantastic suction. Hakkai's hips thrust up. Shika took him deeper in her mouth. Hakkai grabbed the couch cushions to keep himself from grabbing the back of her head and driving himself fully in her mouth. The driving bass beat covered the moans and grunts from Hakkai.

He liked this but he wanted to be inside her more. He pushed her hair behind her ears and tapped her on the cheek to get her attention. She looked up, never taking him from her mouth. He gently pushed her away and brought her back up on his lap. He was close to her entrance but he was curious about something. He kissed her. So that's what he tasted like. A little sour but also an underlying sweetness.

She broke the kiss. "Do you have protection?" He froze. He had nothing. Gojyo was the walking condom dispenser. He shook his head no. She smiled and reached into an inner pocket of her yukata and pulled out a little foil packet. She sat back on his knees and unrolled the condom onto him. She looked at him, the question in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had. She was so responsive.

Still kissing Hakkai, Shika kneeled on the couch, keeping her body off of Hakkai. Without warning, she sat down quickly, fully engulfing his cock in her heat. He tore his mouth from hers and grit his teeth, so as not to scream out in sheer pleasure. It had been so long since he'd lain with a woman. He struggled not the thrust hard and fast to completion. He wanted to make sure Shika had pleasure too.

She gripped his shoulders and rode him hard and fast. He grabbed her hips to try and make her slow down, but she wasn't having any of it. He put one of his hands between them to find her clit, but she just pushed his hand away. "Just watch. That's all you need to do tonight."

She would be the death of him before the night was over. He watched as her fingers worked her clit, moaning as she came closer to orgasm. He was thrusting without rhythm, a primal instinct taking over. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "I'm coming." He could feel her walls pulsing around him. He threw back his head, shudders going down his spine and grabbed her hips. Her orgasm sent him over the edge. He thrust up so hard, his hips came off the couch.

Hakkai and Shika sat for awhile on the couch, catching their breath. Shika gently kissed Hakkai and he shifted them so they were laying on their sides on the couch, still in each others arms. Shika ran her fingers lightly over Hakkai's chest and sighed. Yes, this is just what she'd needed tonight.

Sanzo finished his beer and looked around. Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were still in the back rooms with the women they had found. Now, what the hell was he supposed to do? The fat little manager was still yelling something from the back of the stage. Sanzo ignored him. The thousand dollars wasn't worth it.

The manager was pointing to his watch and held up three fingers and then made a circle. Sanzo guessed he was trying to tell him there was thirty minutes left of this farce. There were bouncers after all, and Sanzo could probably leave the stage without being accosted. He put his beer mug down and made his way down the steps.

Immediately, women surrounded him but the bouncers kept most of them away from him. Hands reached through the bouncers, trying to touch him, but Sanzo pushed them away. He made his way to the back of the room where the bar was. Women parted, as if God himself was coming their way.

He made it to the bar without further incident and caught the eye of the bartender. He ordered a hot sake and poured himself a drink. He turned his back to the bar and faced the sea of women, yelling and whistling at him. He leaned back on his elbows, holding his drink in one hand. This had to be the longest night of his life.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Originally, I wasn't going to have the guys go that far with the women, but something happened along the way and Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo just got out of control! I'm sure they are happy, though. Sanzo, on the other hand…

Don't worry Gojyo lovers! He's up in the next chapter and being the pervy Kappa that he is, I'm sure he has lots of plans for Momoko!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The women I found for the guys are my own creations.

**Lemon alert!! **(It's Gojyo…what did you expect?) If reading sexual scenes bother you, you have been warned and you should find another story to read. If this is your thing…Enjoy!!

Gojyo didn't know how much time he had left alone with this beautiful woman, but he was going to make the most of it. She was currently writhing underneath him on the couch, her breathy moans driving him wild. It had been so long since he'd had a woman. Every time he met a woman he would like to get to know better, Sanzo hurried their little group along. Fuckin monk.

Momoko had only been with two other men before Gojyo and they were nothing like him. She thought back on the innocent touches with her first lover. They were young and didn't know what they were doing. Her second lover was more concerned with his pleasure than hers. She didn't know why she had stayed with him for as long as she did, but she was glad it was over.

Gojyo, however, knew exactly where to touch and how long to touch, to give a woman ultimate pleasure. God, he was good! His mouth was currently suckling on one nipple, sending shots of pure heat to her core. She could feel wetness seeping through her panties.

Gojyo moved his hand down Momoko's side and gripped her hip. She was still wearing her clothes and he wanted to feel her skin next to his. He let go of her nipple and got off the couch. He pulled her with him. She followed, her mind too clouded with passion to fully know what he was going to do. He slid her pink shirt and bra down her arms and tossed them aside. Although the light in the room was dim, he could see a flush creep up her chest and neck.

He removed the gladiator outfit, leaving on the small dark blue shorts that were underneath it. He could hear her breath hitch. Battling youkai had given him a sculpted chest and abs. Gojyo moved closer to Momoko, their chests almost touching. He knew she would love this. He brushed his chest lightly against her distended nipples. She moaned. "More." She was clutching his upper arms, trying to bring him closer.

Gojyo smiled and brushed against her again. She brought her hands up behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Tongues clashed and Gojyo was done with teasing. He was hard and pulsing. He wanted to plunge into her again and again until the entire club heard her screams of pleasure.

His mouth not leaving hers, Gojyo moved Momoko until she was laying down on the couch again. His fingers unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She was wearing simple white bikini panties with a little red bow at each hip. He felt like the big bad wolf to her little red riding hood. He just wanted to eat her up. He removed her jeans, keeping her panties on.

Momoko wanted to feel all of Gojyo. Her hands pulled him down on top of her and went around to his back and rested on the waistband of the shorts he wore. She slipped her fingers under the band. His skin was so hot. Removing her hands from his back, she moved to the front of his shorts and shocked him by cupping him through his shorts.

He grew harder, the front of his shorts bulging and if she kept that up, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He moved her hand away from him and broke the kiss. She looked up at him, hurt written on her face. Obviously she thought she'd done something wrong.

"I want to do something for you first and then we can get to me." He wagged his brows at her and she giggled. He kissed and nipped his way down her body, dipping his tongue in her belly button. She couldn't believe that part of her body was sensitive. She felt his fingers hook into the band of her panties and pull them off of her. She felt his hot breath on the inside of her thighs. Oh, he wouldn't, would he? She had never had a man do this for her. She figured by the way her former lovers talked about oral sex, she would hate it, too.

She was wrong. Gojyo's tongue was doing wicked things to her feminine flesh. He would sweep his tongue near the little bundle of nerves, teasing her until she finally begged him to stop his torment. He finally gave her what she begged for and she couldn't hold back, she cried out his name. It all became too much for her and she came, almost violently. Gojyo kissed his way back up her sensitive body. He got off the couch to remove his shorts and rolled on a condom that was tucked in a hidden pocket.

He climbed back on the couch and making sure Momoko was ready, he gave one thrust and buried himself to the hilt. She arched her back to get him off of her. He was bigger than her last lover and it had been a long time since she'd had sex. Gojyo was breathing heavy, trying to give her time to get accustomed to him. But, he was fighting the urge to pump into her again and again.

"You can move now." She said quietly. She was still feeling a little pain, but it was quickly being replaced by an urge to feel Gojyo move. He pulled almost out of her, slowly, and thrust back in. He moaned. She was so tight and wet. He kept up this slow rhythm for a bit. He was propped up on his elbows, not wanting to hurt her with his weight. He shifted and she moaned as he hit a new spot, deep within her. He put his hand under her leg and put it around his waist.

Momoko's eyes flew open as this new position sent pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. "Oh, Gojyo." She moaned his name loudly. That wasn't enough for Gojyo, he wanted her screaming his name. He thrust harder and faster. He bit her neck lightly so he wouldn't cry out. The feeling of him deep within her was driving her closer to the edge. Gojyo circled his hips, hitting a new spot. That was Momoko's undoing. She dug her nails into his back, marking him. He hissed.

He could feel her walls fluttering around him. She was so close. His hand slipped between their bodies and he felt for the little bundle of nerves, stroking it. She was falling into bliss again and she welcomed it. She screamed his name as she came. Gojyo's body stiffened and he bit her neck to muffle his cry of pleasure. His orgasm was strong and he felt like it might never end. He felt Momoko's body relax under his and he kissed her softly.

Sanzo had enough of this farce. It was almost midnight and he was back on stage, ready to run as soon as possible. He wanted nothing more than to get off the fucking stage, get changed back into his monk's robes and get the hell out of here. The only thing he still had to figure out was if he should kill Gojyo before or after he changed. Maybe before, that way he won't get his robes dirty.

He watched the bouncers clear out the club. When the last woman had left, he went backstage to look for the fat little manager. Seeing a door marked "office" he went in without knocking. The man was at his desk, working on the books.

"Oi, where's our money?" Sanzo never was one for tact.

"I'll write you out a check." He reached in his desk to get his checkbook., but Sanzo's voice stopped him.

"Cash."

"I'm not giving you cash! I always pay the dancers with a check and nothing you do can make me change my mind." He glared at Sanzo.

Sanzo didn't say a word. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He went to the dressing room where he left his gun and picked it up. He checked the chamber. It was fully loaded. He grinned and went back to the manager's office. He threw open the door, marched in and put the gun in the manager's face. Right between his eyes and cocked the gun. The manager swallowed hard. This guy looked like he really would shoot him!

"I said, cash."

"Ok, but just this once." Sanzo pointed the gun at the ceiling and the manager gave a sigh of relief. He went to his safe, spun the dial and opened it. He took out the cash and gave it to Sanzo. "Now, go get your buddies and get out of here." He hoped he didn't piss off the blonde man by saying that, but he just wanted the four of them gone.

"Gladly." Sanzo left the office and went back to the dressing room. Goku wasn't in the room and his clothes were still there. Sanzo went across the hall. That room was empty, too. Gojyo and Hakkai's clothes were still in there. "Just fucking great. Now, I have to hunt them down too." He went back to his room and got dressed in his robes.

Once he was dressed, he felt more like himself. He would still gladly shoot anyone that got in his way, but he wasn't as pissed off anymore. He made his way down the hall, looking for a bouncer. One of them would probably know where the others were. He crossed the stage and went down the steps. The bouncers were sitting around a table, relaxing after a hard night. The music was off, thankfully. Sanzo still had a slight headache from the pounding beat.

"Where's the other guys? The ones I was with."

The bouncers just stared at him in disbelief. The men they had figured were regular dancers, weren't dancers at all. The were Priest Sanzo's party. One of the largest bouncers dropped his head in his hands. He wasn't going to live to see tomorrow, he just knew it.

The two bouncers who had guarded that private rooms in the back looked at each other, each of them waiting for the other to speak. Neither of them wanted to be the one to tell Priest Sanzo where his friends were. He would shoot that one for sure.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Just tell me where the hell they are. I'm not going to shoot anyone." He gave a humorless smile. "Although, I still might shoot your manager."

Smiles lit up the faces of the bouncers. Each one of them would have loved to see that. They all hated the little prick.

"See that doorway to the left of the stage?" One of the bouncers turned in his chair and pointed. "That leads to the private rooms. You can't get to the backstage area or to the dressing rooms from the private rooms. I haven't seen any of them come out, so they're probably still back there."

"Thanks." Sanzo left the group of bouncers to finish their drinks and went towards the doorway the big guy showed him. Going through the main doorway, Sanzo saw that there were four doorways, no doors on them.

The first room he came to, he saw Gojyo and the blonde curled up on the couch together. They looked to be asleep. And they were naked. The sight of the water sprite's naked ass was something he could have done without. Sanzo went in search of Hakkai and Goku.

The next room had Goku and the black haired woman in it. They were awake and currently kissing. Shit, they were naked too. Sanzo moved out of the way of their line of sight. He didn't know what to do about this. He was pretty sure Goku had sex with this woman and was about to do it again. Sanzo had no plans being there for round two.

Hakkai, Sanzo thought, Hakkai was the level headed one of the group. Surely, he wouldn't have done anything stupid like the monkey or the water sprite. Sanzo looked at the room across the hall from Goku's room. His feet wouldn't move. He's faced down and killed who knew how many youkai, and he can't even look for Hakkai? Come on, Sanzo, he told himself. Move it!

He looked in to the room and spotted Hakkai. He had removed his wings, but at least he still had his robe on. Sanzo took a closer look. Well, Hakkai had on his robe and nothing else. He was currently laying on the couch, the brown haired woman under him. Hakkai had her yukata open to her waist and was kissing his way to her nipples. She was moaning.

Sanzo left the back rooms. He couldn't believe this! Was he the only sane one left in the group? He wiped his hand over his eyes, hoping to block out what he had just seen. It was no use. He needed a drink.

Going back into the bar, Sanzo was relieved to see the bouncers were still there. He pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "Anyone got a pack of smokes? Looks like I'm going to be here awhile. A few bottles of sake would be nice, too." Someone pushed a pack of cigarettes toward him. Sanzo sighed. At least it was his brand. The bartender brought him a bottle of sake. Sanzo grunted his thanks to the men.

"Your friends, ah, still busy?"

"Think the fat little prick would have a problem with us crashing here for the night?" Sanzo lit a cigarette, sucked the smoke in his lungs and exhaled.

"We'll take care of him for you, Priest Sanzo. There's a couch in the dressing room you can crash on. We've already locked the doors for the night. When you're ready to leave tomorrow morning, you can use the front doors. You can get out, you just can't get back in." The bartender got up and started to clean up the table, taking the dirty glasses behind the bar. He would get them tomorrow. "When you want more sake, just help yourself."

"Thanks." Sanzo smoked for a bit. He guessed the group deserved this break. They had been fighting groups of youkai for several days. Hakuryu could use a rest, too. According to the map, they were moving into wild territory for a few days and who knew when they would get another break.

The bartender had already left for the night and so had a few of the bouncers. The two largest ones went back to the manager's office. Sanzo could hear raised voices. The manager came running out on the stage and down the steps, followed by the bouncers.

"You have some nerve! If you think, I'm just going to let you stay here for the night, you've got another thing coming!" He was breathing heavy. Wether is was out of anger or because he didn't get enough exercise, Sanzo didn't care. He put his cigarette in the ashtray and looked at the manager.

"Do you recognize these robes?" The manager paled as he finally realized who this blonde man was. "That's right, asshole. You finally know who you're dealing with? Now, shut your mouth, get me a paper and get the fuck out of my sight!"

The manager didn't move fast enough for Sanzo. He pulled out his banishing gun and shot a round into the ceiling. Dust gently fell on Sanzo. He looked in the direction of the back rooms. Nothing. Either they were still asleep or too busy to care. Sanzo figured on the latter one.

The biggest bouncer came back to Sanzo's table. He dropped that day's paper on the table. "I'll leave the lights on low, so you can see your way around the place. It should be enough to read by. Bathroom's in the back, near the dressing rooms." He gave a little wave to Sanzo, but the monk was already reaching for the paper and didn't see the man wave.

The bouncer smiled as he left the club. His wife was never going to believe him when he told her what happened tonight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Well, this is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo's little side trip. For all of you who were hoping to see Sanzo dance, I'm sorry! No matter what I tried, he just wouldn't dance for me…The other guys, well, let's just say this…if I ever go to a male review and I see a pirate, a gladiator, a fallen angel and Tarzan, I hope I have lots of dollars with me!

Thank you again for reading and for those of you that reviewed and put this story in your favorites, you will never know how much that means to me!


End file.
